


The Final Kiss

by GrumpkinVicky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Cadash goes to meet Solas for the last time.
Relationships: Cadash/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Final Kiss

“Until we meet again and all that.” She stepped through the mirror, who the fuck thought mirrors were a suitable mode of transportation, and there he was. Decked out in his oh so important furs. He didn’t even wait before launching into a monologue worthy of Coryffyshits, about how yes he knew she would come. Too bloody right she would, he’d infected her with this leach that was killing her. At what point had he looked at her and thought, yes, this is someone who would let assassination go unpunished? She’d judged remains in a box for stone's sake.

She had a plan. It wasn’t a plan she’d’ve put before her old ambassadors, not even Cullen. It was still a plan. 

He was now about to remove the power from her arm, leaving her alive. How generous. She could feel her lips curling, not that he was looking at her face, he was looking everywhere but at her. Coward. She, on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at him. He’d changed only in his clothing, the lines were still there if she looked hard enough—the pallor of his skin, so reminiscent of a decaying corpse. Even the way he would speak and then almost but not quite chew on his tongue before rambling again.

“A kiss? Between old friends, former lovers.” She managed to get the words out without spitting. How he must have laughed as he interfered with every fling she’d attempted. Luring her back into his sanctum before casting her aside when it started to become serious. Would she have managed to maintain a relationship with Harding without Solas at her back making his presence felt. Or lasted more than a night with Cullen before they both were made to feel awkward by cutting comments that could only have come from the lips of the elf.

He took the request, turning it into another monologue about how he hadn’t meant to hurt her this way. It seemed easy enough to her to not have done so. Step one, don’t. Step two to eight not needed. She must have conveyed that even with him not meeting her gaze as he stumbled over his words. It was a tiny stumble, one she wasn’t sure anyone other than her would notice, but he had. The hitch, the look in his eyes she’d seen in dogs who’d shit in the great hall. Shame. Not a lot, but enough. Enough that he would give in to her request.

He smelled the same, the lingering smoke that seemed to cling to his skin, reminding her of sneaking into the old casking house. She breathed in deeply, the remembrance of a simpler time, hiding behind barrels to avoid having to learn how to be a good breeder. 

“I am sorry,” he murmured, his forehead pressed against hers. They hung, barely touching, wallowing in the familiarity of the past.

“I’m not,” he hadn’t learnt anything about her, as he pressed his lips against hers in this last sweet embrace of vengeance. His eyes were closed until she brought the hidden blade up and thrust it through his jaw, pushing it deep into his skull, making sure to twist the blade as much as she could as his blood-drenched her hand. “I’m not sorry at all.”


End file.
